


Wake Up In The Morning

by tyomawrites



Series: Supernatural Writing drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lucifer's a cutie, M/M, So is Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a bite to his shoulder, then it was a flurry of movement to get rid of their clothes and falling onto bed. How he ended up in bed with Lucifer, he didn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up In The Morning

It all started with a bite to his shoulder, then it was a flurry of movement to get rid of their clothes and falling onto bed. How he ended up in bed with Lucifer, he didn’t know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer pulled him into the room, the blondes lips attached to his, fingers pulling on the clothes on his back, trying to pull his shirt off. They pulled apart for five seconds, Lucifer pulling his shirt over his head roughly, lips moving straight to make contact to his skin, teeth scraping the skin, hands traveling down his torso to play with the belt around his wrist, slipping it out of the belt loops, dropping it onto the floor with a small thunk. He got onto his knees, unbuttoning his jeans, mouthing at the fabric covering his crotch. Pushing the jeans down his legs, shoving and frantically holding onto his hips, lapping at the fabric of the briefs acting as a barrier between him and that dick. He pulled down the boxers, leaving Balthazar completely naked. He was going to worship him tonight.

 

He took his dick into his mouth, sucking and wrapping his tongue slide over the nerves on the sensitive underside, pulling moans from Balthazars mouth. He let a rumble of laughter vibrate against him, using one hand to stroke what he couldn’t reach bobbing his head, tongue pressed against the shaft, tasting the pre-come that smeared against the inside of his mouth. He pulled off almost completely, suckling the tip of his cock, tonguing the slit, teasing him with his hands.

 

“God dammit Luci!” Balthazar growled, Lucifers hair was wrapped around his fingers, constantly being tugged by the younger angel as he had his dick sucked. 

 

“What’s the problem Balthazar?” Lucifer pulled off, looking at Balthazar through his eyelashes with his light blue eyes. “Can’t take it?”

 

“Lucifer please!” Balthazar pulled him up to kiss him, slowly herding them back towards the bed.

 

Lucifer lay still, with Balthazar panting above him, cock brushing against the rough fabric of the jeans he wore, as Taz began unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed them back of his shoulders, leaving Lucifer to bend his arms in an awkward angle to pull them out of the arm sleeves, arching his back and tugging the shirt out from under him. Taz sucked and licked at his nipple, the other hand rubbing over it, fingers trailing lightly across nails scratching gently on the hardened nub, making Lucifer arch against Balthazars chest.

 

Balthazar was nibbling on Lucifers neck, tracing a line down to his chest, leaving hickeys and marks in his place. He laved over the marks he left, teeth grazing the skin, one hand reaching down to fondle Lucifer.

 

Lucifers hands were everywhere, from squeezing and kneading Balthazars ass to pulling the cheeks apart experimentally, fingers brushing over the sensitive rim. Fingers pressing into his thighs, pinching at the taut skin, moving up and down, caressing his side, holding him on top of him. He pulled Balthazar down by the hips once the dark haired angel managed to yank his jeans down to pool at his feet, rubbing their cocks together, making him moan at the contact. He flipped them with a flap of his wings, bringing out the white - stained red - broken appendages and hovering of Balthazar, drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and his red tinted skin, well defined body beneath him, eyes half lidded and hair already messy, he looked debauched, unfocused and perfect.

 

He leaned down to kiss Balthazar, capturing his lip beneath him, grinding down his hips, making Balthazar yelp into his mouth, the sound drowned by Lucifers hum and the sound of static. He let his wings extend until they reached either side of the room, feathers trailing limply on the ground, one wing broken, others too damaged for repair, even with his wings in such a damaged state, Balthazar could see the beauty belonging to Heavens most beautiful angel. Lucifers knuckles trailed down the side of Balthazars face lightly, skin just barely making contact with the angel, hand slowly mapping out a path down to the groove where his hip met his thigh, rubbing it gently before Lucifer lifted Balthazar s leg, bringing it over his shoulder. He doubt Balthazar would remember, but he was flexible as a fledgling and he still was now. What ever Balthazar was thinking about with his eyes half closed, looking down at him, head bent, mouth turned up at the corners, it had something to do with the fact Lucifer pushed all the way into him after hiking his lead up over his shoulders, kissing the spot behind his knee and slowly thrusting into the warm, tight heat surrounding his cock.

 

“Come on Balthazar.” Lucifer crooned, the other angel arching up into his touch, hands gripping tightly onto his sides. Balthazar smiled up at Lucifer, eyes twinkling, hips moving down to meet Lucifers in their thrusts, showing his enthusiasm for the fallen angel.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He muttered, reaching up to mouth at Lucifers shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling himself off the bed, clutching onto Lucifer. It was all skin and teeth, smiling between each other, Balthazar flipped them over, straddling the fallen angels hips, bouncing on the blondes cock, head thrown back, mouth slightly parted, muscles moving under taut skin. He let out a moan as Lucifer gripped his hips, pulling him down on his cock, rocking his hips forward and up into him. 

 

“Lucifer... Lucifer. Luc-” Balthazar’s throat choked, cutting off his sentence as Lucifer sat himself up, pulling Balthazar in place against him coming into the angel, arms wrapped around him, holding his chest pressed flush against his. Balthazar came with a hitch in his breathing and his body tense, arms resting on his shoulders. He slumped against Lucifer, breathing in his cologne, because of course his cousin had to wear cologne. “I-”

 

“Sh...sh..sh. Balthy, no talking until morning.” Lucifer brought a finger to Balthazars lips, shushing him gently, pulling him down by his side on the bed, burying his head into the groove between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it affectionately.

 

Balthazar smiled, letting his arms hang lazily over Lucifers hips, leg sprawled across his body, getting comfortable. They lay there, tangled up in a mess off limbs contently, with each other.

 


End file.
